pennzoil_cup_miller_lite_and_arris_trucks_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
2007 Craytona 500
The 2007 Craytona 500 was a historic NASCAR Pennzoil Cup Series race with a crazy finish where the big one happens and Clint Bowyer crosses the finish line upside-down. Kevin Harvick wins the race by millimeters over Mark Martin in second place. There were three Big Ones and sadly Dale Jr. is involved in one of the three. Big One 1 Jimmie Johnson hit the outside wall where no SAFER barriers were. David Reutimann made contact. Tony Raines, Denny Hamlin, and Jeff Green were also involved. Only Jimmie Johnson and David Reutimann were out of the race. Later on, Reutimann would have a harder and worse crash. Big One 2 It has already turned nighttime with 5 laps to go in the Great American Race. Jamie McMurray hit the outside wall. Ricky Rudd was behind Dale Earnhardt Jr. Junior clobbered Rudd and Rudd went airborne, severely damaging Junior. Fortunately, Junior was okay and could drive. Martin Truex got a dent on the left front, but can still race. Darrell Waltrip said, "Boy! Junior is..... Crunched!" Big One 3 The Iconic Finish! It all started with Kyle Busch and Matt Kenseth getting turned and creating the most spectacular moment in 2000s NASCAR. Soon Casey Mears got turned and slammed up the track. He hit hard onto Clint Bowyer. Casey went up in the air. Clint flipped. Harvick and Martin created a historic and legendary finish along with some photos. The crowd is jumping up and down. It was not over. Bowyer somehow did not get a DNF. Of course! He crossed the finish line in 18th place. Upside-Down on fire. You don't have to share this opinion, but this is the most legendary Craytona 500. Hands down, readers! The caution came out after Harvick and Martin crossed the finish line, so the margin doesn't count as under caution. Television Bio Network: Long Race Network Announcers: Mike Joy, Larry McReynolds, and Darrell Waltrip Gallery 2007 Craytona 500 - Clint Bowyer Flip.png|Clint Bowyer's crash. Screenshot 2019-12-30 at 10.19.06 AM.png|Big One 1 Screenshot 2019-12-30 at 10.47.03 AM.png|Big One 2 Screenshot 2019-12-30 at 10.55.27 AM.png|Finish Transcript Big One 1 TBA Big One 2 Darrell: Whoa! There's a car in trouble! Larry: Jamie McMurray, the #26 car, bounces off the outside wall! Mike: And around they go! Larry: Ricky Rudd the #88 car. Caution will be out. Mike: Dale Earnhardt Jr. (cars slide) Larry: And remember when the caution comes out, at the moment of caution, the field is frozen. Darrell: What have we got. 5 laps to go. It will be 4 to go this time. Looks like we're gonna make it a green/white checkered here. Mike: McMurray is done. Rudd and Earnhardt trying to make it back to the pits. Larry: Boy! Junior is ........ crunched! Big One 3/Finish Larry: It's gonna be a drag race at the start/finish line! No caution! They're side-by-side right at the line! Mike: Hard crash, here they come, checkered flag! Mike, Larry, and Darrell: HARVICK! Mike: Kevin Harvick wins the Craytona 500! Larry: And we got one car on his roof comin' across the start/finish line! Darrell: They're still wrecking. There wrecking everywhere. Bowyer's on fire. Jeff Gordon has wrecked. Larry: And they're still wrecking. Mike: Montoya, Stremme, Kenseth, Biffle, Marlin, Carl Edwards, and Casey Mears all crashed on the final lap.